Domination
Domination is a multiplayer game mode featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. The objective of Domination is to own all of the control points on the map. There are usually at least three of these control points scattered around the map, and are usually found in key strategic locations. To capture a control point, a player must stand near it with no enemies nearby. After a certain amount of time, the area is captured by the players team. Call of Duty Modern Warfare and World at War Team score Points to win: 200 (However the team with the highest overall score wins the match.) 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. There is no time limit. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 5 XP (10 EXP if the killer or the victim was capturing or defending a flag). * Assist: 1 XP (Call of Duty 4) or 1-4 XP, depending on the amount of damage dealt (World at War) * Capture a flag: 15 XP Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and receive 5 points. Shoot a player that a teammate kills and get awarded 1 point. The capturing of a flag is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once the player gets close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear at the bottom of your screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, each team's overall score will go up one point for each flag. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so you will always know where they are coming from. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops Team score Points to win: 200 1 point awarded to the team for each flag it controls every 5 seconds. Individual XP In domination, there are three ways to gain XP: * Kill: 50 XP * Assist: 10 XP * Capture a flag: 150 XP * Kill an attacker (Defense!) +50 XP bonus) * Kill a defender (Offense!) +50 XP bonus) Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops Domination is a bit different. Now, the player gets 150 XP for capturing a flag. The player also receive the points if you help to capture a flag. Other than that, it is basically the same. Killing an enemy while either the killer or the killed are near a flag will give a 50 XP bonus: either "Offense" (Kill a flag defender) or "Defense" (Kill a flag taker). Unlike other game modes, there are no challenges linked to winning this game mode in Modern Warfare 2. In Black Ops, however, there are a few challenges related to it. A new addition to Domination in Black Ops, is if "B" flag is not captured (remains neutral) and both teams have 1 flag, the game will end in a draw after approximately 5 minutes of flag inactivity. Domination .jpg|Loading screen for a game of Domination on Sub Base. BO-DOM.png|Black Ops Game Mode Picture Tips * Only control what is Needed: If your team is behind, you can try to capture all of the flags. If your team is near the enemy's score it would be best to have 2 flags captured instead of 3. If all flags are captured, the enemy team will start spawning anywhere on the map. This will make it harder for you to find them, while capturing 2 flags will let you know where the enemy is going to spawn. This might cause some players on the opposing team to quit as they are effectively trapped. It is easier to get a high kill streak by having 2 flags captured. This is especially easy to do on maps like Highrise where the enemy team will get spawn trapped (because they only spawn at their flag). The only way the enemy team will be able to capture other flags is if they can break through the spawn trap, or if your team captures all of the flags. * 'Not all flags are "equal" in usefulness for your team. '''Remember that the latest flag captured is usually where your team will respawn, unless enemy players are nearby and/or have vision of it. Capturing certain flags can lead to respawning at rather undesirable locations that make it much harder to hold the other two flags. * Some examples of undesirable flags to hold in ''Modern Warfare 2, particularly if they are the only flag held, include Flag A in Terminal (Ranger spawn), Flag C in Estate (TF 141 spawn), and Flag C in Karachi(SEAL spawn). It is often preferable to let the enemy capture these flags and then try to spawn-trap their team there. * Flag B is the most difficult to capture and most important flag on most maps. Capturing B early (often at the start of the round) and defending it zealously allows easy access to the other two flags, since your team will respawn in central location, and also easy kills as the enemy struggles to capture B, which can prove nearly impossible. This is basically true in all MW2 maps except Underpass, Afghan, Wasteland, and possible Estate, where Flag B is in locations are slightly less central or difficult to capture. * This is one of the main non-Team Deathmatch modes where some players choose to only get kills or headshots to get attachments or camouflages respectively, as there is no time or kill limit * Planting C4 (Modern Warfare , Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops) or a Satchel Charge (World at War) on a captured flag then blowing it up when an enemy tries to overtake it is a good strategy. * When capturing a flag it is advisable to have 2 or more teammates covering you, rather than you being alone, or them being with you. Grouping on the point can get everybody killed by a well timed blast with a grenade launcher. * It is very important to know what the player's team is doing, since occasionally an enemy will capture a flag after a teammate just ran 5 meters away from it, intent on getting kills without realizing that there is an enemy capturing the flag they just left. *A good kit for setting up a trap involves using a smoke grenade, a Claymore (Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2 and Black Ops ) or Bouncing Betty (World at War) and a fast mobility weapon. Arrive at the flag and plant the smoke, then plant the claymore and run off and wait nearby. Enemies most likely will not be able to resist an easy target, which will most likely result in them triggering the Claymore. Beware that you can only carry one smoke grenade unless using Scavenger and the opponents will most likely realize the strategy after falling victim to it several times. * Never try to capture the other teams main base flag unless you have a group of men with you. Capturing the other territory could lead into a trap or getting ambushed. It could also move your spawn point to the base that you captured and they would capture your original base. In other words, it is pointless to do this. * It is advisable to have a class with Bomb Squad (Modern Warfare and World at War) , SitRep (Modern Warfare 2) or Hacker(Black Ops) when taking enemy flags due to Claymores, C4, Satchel Charges, or Bouncing Betties being planted on or around the flag. * Having Semtex and Cold-Blooded (hopefully Pro), holding the Semtex without throwing it, and capturing a point is an effective way to score as when you hold most equipment, you look like a corpse. (This is especially useful at the "middle" points, primarily B, as there will be lots of fighting and lots of corpses.) * A very good tip when starting a game of Domination, is to equip a Marathon,Lightweight and Ninja (any will do really, bar the despised Commando or position giving away Scrambler from the 3rd tier of perks) Class setup, with a smoke grenade and C4 explosives. Charge to B flag and toss a smoke grenade to cover yourself whilst you capture it. Lay a C4 and proceed to a covering point or check on your starting point flag. Once your starting point flag (A or C) is captured also and you happen to die, switch back to a preferable Class setup to see the game out. C4 is priceless in defending a flag on the move. * You can test routes to flags. You do not have to run the straightest way, as you could surprise your foes by sneaking behind enemy lines. Good example for this would be the spawn near the greenhouse in Estate. Run to the greenhouse, leave from the door in cellar, sneak to the "C" flag. Usually when the opponents get the "C" flag they will not be prepared for a surprise attack from behind. It can net you many kills for the start of the game. It can also be used vice versa, if you spawn at the "C" flag. * Always remember that flag B is the hardest to control, and will usually see most of the combat. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes